Break
by Spinning Furret
Summary: ABANDONED. UP FOR ADOPTION. Hawthorne Eccerritricus is an eccentric wizard of the Umbran line, descended from the Nocturne family. Due to a binding ritual performed five centuries before, he is the first Eccerritricus wizard in five hundred years. At the end of his first year, his parents and possibly his brothers are killed. The Malysteum line is trying to revive Nabraak.
1. Sorting Song

**Break  
**

**Prologue: Sorting Song  
**

_For many, many years  
I've sorted students to houses  
Still I wonder, Still I worry  
I'm condemned to split you_

_Helga valued Loyalty_  
_and Rowena valued intelligence_  
_Gryffindor ruled the brave_  
_while Slytherin lead the ambitious_

_The Four Founders founded Hogwarts  
A school for magical children yourselves  
Time has proved however that  
United Hogwarts is great  
While split Hogwarts is divided  
_

_The house of snakes is looked upon with suspicion  
While the one of badgers is insulted and ridiculed  
Those of lions are thought to be thoughtless  
While those of eagles are said to always be in books  
_

_The castle walls are sullied  
And filled with discord  
This is not the Founders' vision,  
This is not the Founders' wish  
_

_This year I am taking matters into my own hands  
It is time and time has came for change  
I will sort students on personality alone  
_

_Purity of blood no longer matters  
Your family traditions will be shattered  
Your wishes are not in my list  
You will be in any house  
_

_Based on personality and  
Personality ALONE  
Your wishes can not change my mind  
Your blood does not matter to me  
Your traditions are not what I want  
_

_Because Hogwarts is divided  
Unity is desired  
Listen good, listen well:  
Because I no longer care  
None of the thoughts of the new students  
Matter to me anymore  
_

_Personality is judgement,  
and Personality ALONE  
_


	2. A New Year at Hogwarts

**Break  
**

**A New Year at Hogwarts  
**

"Welcome, welcome one and all to Hogwarts! Older students - welcome back! Newer students, our first years - welcome! A few start-of-term notices... the Forbidden Forest is, as always, forbidden. That is why it's called the Forbidden Forest. It's forbidden for a reason. Now, we have one transfer student from Beauxbatons this year, please welcome Alice Ombrelune Serpens, who will be undergoing our traditional sorting process." The Headmaster announced.

"I realize that some of you are surprised by the Hat. I fully support the decision! Now, let the Sorting begin." The Headmaster seated and Professor Mortimus called out the students.

"Diamond James."

**HUFFLEPUFF! **A tall girl with smooth brown hair and red highlights sat down at the Hufflepuff Table, surprised but smiling.

"Jade Edwards."

**SLTYHERIN!** A girl with black hair, tanned skin, and aventurine eyes sat down at the Slytherin table, unsurprised and rather pleased.

"Laurel Guest."

**GRYFFINDOR! **A girl with brown hair and sky-blue eyes walked to the table, surprised.

"Danielle McCoy."

**SLYTHERIN! **A girl with chocolate brown hair that was slightly frazzled, a cold expression, and warm ocean blue eyes sat down at the table.

"Alice Ombrelune Serpens."

**SLYTHERIN! **A girl, skin as pale was snow, walked to the Slytherin table, face schooled in a neutral expression.

"Azrael Winter."

**RAVENCLAW!** A boy with a rather grim expression, black hair, and coal-black eyes walked to the Ravenclaw table.

"Drayce Caprice Phoenicis."

**RAVENCLAW! **A snickering girl sat down at the Ravenclaw table, golden hair, with hints of blonde and highlights of multiple colors, swimming lake blue eyes.

"Jeremiah Arcturus."

**SLYTHERIN!  
**  
"Crispin Elderfir."

**GRYFFINDOR!  
**  
"Heather Mortimeria."

**HUFFLEPUFF!  
**

"Smithy Gucking."

**GRYFFINDOR!  
**

"Samual Parks."

**GRYFFINDOR!  
**

"Kun la Wei."

**SLYTHERIN!  
**  
"Hawthorne Eccerritricus."

**RAVENCLAW! **An odd looking boy, with a purple top hat and dark blue, wispy, cloud-like eyebrows sat at the table, smiling. Professor Mortimus glared at the boy, who was pulling something out a purple bag. Hooks and yarn. The boy started to crochet. Several people near him edged away.

"Katherine Censori."

**HUFFLEPUFF!  
**

"Jackary Festrum."

**GRYFFINDOR!**

"Scorpius Malfoy."

**GRYFFINDOR!  
**

"Isabelle Weasley."

**RAVENCLAW!**

"Jennabelle Weasley."

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

"You all may eat." The Headmaster said, waving his hands.

Hawthorne put away his crocheting and looked at the food hungrily, then sighted bacon. The boy quickly grabbed seven pieces of bacon and began to eat, munching on an apple as well. "What a palatable meal!" Hawthorne said happily, picking several grapes off.

A boy nearby, Azrael, overheard the eccentric boy and decided to talk, thinking that perhaps the eccentric was not such a book-reliant worm.

"Hello."

"Greetings!" Hawthorne replied.

"My name is Azrael Winter."

"As you may have guessed, I am Hawthorne Eccerritricus."

Azrael didn't really know how to start a conversation, he didn't talk much. It was just him living alone for several years. Fortunately for him, Hawthorne started the conversation.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven."

"Twelve, respectively. Out of curiosity, what is your favorite book?"

Azrael hesitated. He couldn't reveal he had the lifeworks of Salazar Slytherin. "I don't have one. You?"

"_An Exercise in Futility: Where Are My Pants?_"

"Odd."

"You seem rather lonely." Hawthorne said inquisitively, staring at Azrael.

"It's nothing."

"If you say so..." Hawthorne trailed off, staring somewhere into nowhere, disbelieving.

"Bed time, all! To the dorms, sleep tight!" The Headmaster announced and the Ravenclaw table followed the prefects, who were moving rather swiftly.

Hawthorne himself was following last and found himself locked out. He knocked on the door. "Water is truly not blue. It is only seen that way for one reason."

"The reflection of the sky and the deepness of the water are factors."

"Two reasons, but correct nonetheless. You may enter." The eagle doorknocker said and opened to allow Hawthorne into the Ravenclaw room. He headed to the dorms, tired.

He had a four-poster bed. On the very end of it, he put up a sign that said **THE GREAT AND POWERFUL HAWTHORNE**. With that complete, he took off his hat and laid down into the bed.

* * *

How do you like? Good? Bad? Remember to Read and Review!

I am sorry for changing the ages of the OC's submitted, but this is first year, and everyone is a first year.

Clearly, **Hawthorne Eccerritricus** is me. Yes, I made myself unusual and eccentric. The war "Eccerritricus" is actually based on the Latin words for Eccentric and Weird, "ecentricus" and "cerritulus".

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! There will be no slash in this fanfiction, sorry for those people who like it. Yes, Azrael is currently Hawthorne's first friend. Don't worry, other OC's will play a part in the story. I chose Azrael to be Hawthorne's friend because Azrael was, for me, the best candidate.

I never specified this in the chapter, admittedly. Hawthorne's eyes are the color of charoite, which is a swirling mix of lavender and violet. Yup, my character is unique, alright.


	3. The Pranking Girl

**Break**

**The Pranking Girl  
**

Hawthorne was never a happy person in the mornings. Not without his cup of tea, anyway. He needed his cup of tea - no caffeine - to start the day. If he didn't have his cup of tea, he got grumpy, angry, snappy, and rude. So he avoid speaking in the mornings. Until he got his cup of tea.

He got up early to that end and got to the Great Hall quickly. To his dismay, the first course of breakfest had no tea, and he had to wait until everyone else. "My tea... Where, oh were, is my tea?" He moaned.

"Your tea? Why do you need tea?" A girl nearby, Drayce Phoenicis.

"Because without my tea, I'm grumpy in the mornings. And rude, snappy, sarcastic, unfriendly, unkind, cold, distant... I need my tea! Where is the tea! I brought my own tea leaves and spices..." Hawthorne complained. "Or just boiling water..."

Azrael had arrived. "Boiling water? Just use a heating charm on regular water."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hawthorne said as he pulled a cup of water towards himself and muttered "Tepiquen." The water instantly heated up and Hawthorne pulled a small thing out of his purple pack. He put some leaves in it and set it into the water.

"Why not use teabags?" Drayce asked.

"Teabags? _Teabags?!_ I could never use such - such - such a nasty thing! There's no flavor in bags of powder. All the flavor is knocked right out! I'd rather drink real tea then honey water with light flavoring of something." Hawthorne snapped.

"Vifica." Hawthorne muttered and the tea sped up and finished. Hawthorne removed the strainer and put it back into the purple pack, then got out something rather large. It had multiple compartments and it took several minutes to completely open.

At last, Hawthorne, finishing opening it, chose several vials. "Cinnamon... Nutmeg... perfect." Hawthorne said, shaking some spice from the vials in, then putting them away and folding up the large trunk and putting it back into the bag. Hawthorne swirled the mixture and had a drink.

Hawthorne immediately relaxed and let out a contented sigh. "What was that? And those spells you used?" Azrael asked, curious in spite of himself. None on the people on that table had heard them and it turned out few seventh years had heard, and they hadn't heard of it.

So now Hawthorne had a crowd of people around him. He sighed rather annoyed. "I've always used them. I've studied Latin for five years. I base spells on that. I record them in my leather-bound-" The other years stopped listening and went back to their normal business.

"-purple book?" Azrael guessed and Hawthorn sent him a decidedly that-was-not-necessary look.

"No, it's dark blue, actually. My specialty has always been mind magic, for some unfathomable and mysterious reason. I don't often use it, but it is very handy when detecting lies." Hawthorne had a certain glint in his voice on the last two words and glanced at Azrael, eyes telling the whole story.

"It does... other things as well."

"You know, Hawthorne, I speak Latin as well."

"Oh, realiter?" _Oh, really?_

"Etiam. Ego Latine loqui admodum expidite." _Yes. I speak Latin very fluently._

"Er, what did you all just say?" Drayce broke into the conversation, confused. Hawthorne smirked.

"Something along the lines of plotting to take over the Tri-State Area." Hawthorne said.

"I doubt that. That's a prank. Oh, no one, I mean _no one_, survives a pranking war with Drayce Caprice Phoenicis!" She declared dramatically, standing up.

Hawthorne remained seated and looked bored. "So, what part of that was relevant to this discussion?"

Drayce's face went red.

"All of it?"

"I thought we were talking about taking over the Tri-State Area."

"I thought you were talking in Latin!"

"And with all due respect - absolutely none - why do you have such a long and tedious name?"

"Grr..."

"Don't you grr... - me, Mac!"

"_Mac!_"

"Would you prefer Nigel? Gilbert? Clover? Jeremy? Jeffrey?" Hawthorne said sarcastically.

"No! Just - call - me - _Drayce_!"

"Alright then, Drayce."

Drayce stopped talking, surprised that the boy agreed. "So what's your full name, Eccentric?"

"Hawthorne Rowan Eccerritricus."

"I'll stick with Eccentric. What about you?" Dracye turned to Azrael.

"Azrael Winter."

"Alright, Winter."

"Do you give nicknames to everyone you meet?"

"Yes. Except for that one girl in Italy." Drayce replied, smirking.

* * *

Well, I've shaped up the next friendship with my eccentric otherself! I have chosen the prankster **Drayce Caprice Phoenicis **as the Pranking Girl in the story.

And, yep, another eccentricity. Latin magic only for me! And an expert in mind magic - expect a chapter with Hawthorne confronting Azrael over the lie at the start-of-term feast.

I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter in Break. Now, admittedly, the title may confuse - what's breaking? That is either a piece of foreshadowing - or an odd name choice on my part.

Oh yes, and some of you might be wondering: What was Hawthorne crocheting at the start-of-term feast, and why does Professor Mortimus dislike Hawthorne so? All wonderful mysteries to my mysterious characters mysterious past. How mysterious!

The name "Mortimus" is a nod to my other story - Harry Mortem Potter - which has no relation to this story. A few subtle nods to the other story. I'm also adding a few hard-to-detect nods to other books. For the current list:

*Jeremiah Arcturus - the name Arcturus is on the Black Family Tree.

*Crispin Elderfir - the name "Crispin" and "Fir" are names of characters in a book series I rather like, the Mistmantle Chronicles.

*THE GREAT AND POWERFUL - reference to Wizard of Oz. I've never seen the movie, but I learned somewhere on the Internet it's from it.

*Smithy Gucking - it's a sort of running joke with me. Before Harry Mortem Potter, As Seen By, and Break, I hat seven fanfictions waiting for updates and one of them had the character name Gucking. It's a running joke to name someone Gucking with me.

*Jeremiah Arcturues - Jeremy, Jeremiah, Jeffrey, those are all names of several unimportant characters. It's another running joke: if he isn't important, his name is Jeremy!

*An Exercise in Futility: Where Are My Pants? - is not an actual book title. I made it up for the story.

I myself am enjoying writing this fanfiction - one of these days, I'm going to delve into the mystery that is Professor Mortimus and Hawthorne's relationship. But for now, I'd love to here theories!

Read and review as always. It is good to stroke the ego of an author. Start reviewing! Good, bad, constructive - I'd especially like theories on the Hawthorne/Mortimus relationship. It's only hinted at in _Arrival at Hogwarts_, but it's there.


	4. A Story Best Told Later

**Break  
**

**A Story Best Told Later  
**

"Dismissed... except you. Stay behind, Eccerritricus." Mortimus dismissed. Azrael and Drayce were reluctant to leave. "Get out, Winter and Phoenicis! Eccerritricus only. Get to your next class!" Mortimus shouted angrily, waving them off. Azrael and Dracye left. Hawthorne watched them leave, face turning grim, and turned to Mortimus.

"Mortimus." He said coldly.

"Eccerritricus. You managed to come to Hogwarts." Mortimus sneered, looking down at the grim boy. Hawthorne stared back evenly.

"Yes."

"Despite your... questionable ancestry, and the family curse you have."

"Which your ancestors placed on my family. I do not hold you to it, yet you hold my ancestry on me."

"For good reason."

"So you say." Hawthorne said. "Personally, I question your sanity and ability to teach when you believe one of your students is a Dark Lord reborn." Hawthorne snickered.

Mortimus angered at these words. "You know the prophecy-"

"-it's ridiculous. That referred to the Tenebrii line of the family, the Cariscari, not the Umbran line, Eccerritricus. As the Cariscari went extinct many years ago, the prophecy is invalid." Hawthorne declared.

"The prophecy, upon the extinction of the Tenebrii line, transferred to the Umbran line! You are the Dark Lord reborn!"

"If I was Nabraak reborn, why not did one of my ancestors wreak havoc? Why was my family cursed?

"Let me remember: A Mortimus did this to my family! Because of your curse, my family is in horrible condition! I am the first wizard Eccerritricus in over five hundred years because of your family's curse!" Hawthorne said angrily, then took a deep breath and let it out.

Outside the door, Drayce and Azrael had returned and hid, listening.

"Do I hold it against you? No. I am perfectly happy being an eccentric student. I am perfectly happy with you being a normal teacher. Yet you hold an invalid prophecy that referred to an extinct line of the Nocturne against the one living line. The Nocturnes is long divided and the prophecy referred to the Tenebrii line, not the Umbran. The prophecy is invalid." Hawthorne repeated.

Mortimus sneered, unable to formulate a response. "Here's your pass. I'd watch your back, _freak_."

Hawthorne's eyes narrowed. "And I'd watch yours as well..._ Mortimus._" Hawthorne said as he accepted the pass and left, to be surprised by his friends appearing.

"What was he talking about?" Azrael asked.

Hawthorne did not smile. "That is a story for another day. Besides, we have to hurry to Charms!" Hawthorne dodged the question, walking a brisk pace to talk.

He did not want to talk about it. His ancestors... were not the best of people. And especially after the feud that divided the Nocturne into two lines, Tenebrii and Umbran. They later assumed the names of, for the extinct Tenebrii, the Cariscari, for the Umbran, Eccerritricus.

Then there was the family history with the Mortimus line. It lead to a curse on the Umbran line. He was the first Eccerritricus in five hundred years. And then the prophecy that the Mortimus' believed had, upon the extinction of the Tenebrii, transferred to the Umbran line.

An entire generation of Mortimus sacrificed themselves to cast the huge curse. The children of them did not participate. The curse was a powerful one, to have lasted for five hundred years. And even then, it was the extreme magical build-up that lead to Hawthorne that broke the curse; making him an extremely powerful wizard.

The prophecy... There was, admittedly, a possibility it transferred to the Umbran line, but Hawthorne chose to believe the prophecy was invalid.

Of course, there was another possibility that the Tenebrii line was just in hiding, and may possibly exist to one day wreak havoc on the world. He truly hoped not; it would mean disaster. And a lot of it. He would tell them the story one day...

...just not anytime soon.

* * *

Buck up, all, this Author's Note is rather important to the storyline.

Hawthorne isn't the Muggleborn you all thought he was. He is descended from one of two lines of a divided family known as the Nocturne. The second, living line, the Umbran. The other line is extinct and had a prophecy about it, about a Dark Lord reborn, the reincarnation of Nabraak.

Nocturne - well, that's obvious. Tenebrii comes from the Latin word _tenebris_, meaning dark. Umbran comes from the Latin word _umbra_, meaning shadow.

Later, the Tenebrii line changed it's name to Cariscari, while the Umbran line changed it's name to Eccerritricus, the basis already revealed. I created the name "Cariscari" myself, no Latin basis.

A prophecy was made about the Tenebrii having a reborn Nabraak in the line. The Tenebrii line one day mysteriously went extinct, and the Mortimus family believed the prophecy transferred to the Umbran line. The Tenebrii line were always travelling, whereas the Umbran's mostly stayed in one place.

This was used to the advantage of that generation of Mortimus. The entire generation sacrificed themselves in a magic-binding ritual that bound the magic of the Umbran line. The descendants of that generation of Mortimus did not participate.

Therefore, magic has been gathering in the Umbran line for quite some time. Always bubbling, pushing outward. This magic "bubbled" inside the line for five centuries and lots of people. This caused many Umbran's to have a disorder of some type because of this "bubbling magic".

Fast forward five centuries into the future. The bubbling magic inside the Umbran line, the dormant magic contained in various people and devices, it is all released from those containments and gathers in the newest Ecceritricus, Hawthorne.

This gathered magic, which had been dormant and bubbling for centuries, as well as the gathered magic from other magicals that married into the line, breaks the bonds in Hawthorne, allowing him to become a wizard. Not only that, but Hawthorne becomes an extremely powerful wizard, and is blessed with extraordinary powers. It is both a blessing and a curse, as Hawthorne is unable to use contemporary, normal magic.


	5. The Story of the Nocturne

**Break**

**The Story of the Nocturne  
**

It had been many enjoyable months at Hogwarts. While Hawthorne could not use the ordinary magic, the teachers were impressed (in Mortimus' case, unhappy) that he used his own variety of magic.

However, the two boys in the group, Azrael and Hawthorne, had been contemplating on confronting each other: Hawthorne about in the starting feast, and Azrael about the odd conversation with Professor Mortimus.

It was decided when all three visited the Room of Requirement. Hawthorne confronted Azrael there. Drayce was in the unusual position of wondering what Hawthorne was talking about and wanting to confront him.

"Azrael... do you remember the starting feast? When I asked you your favorite book and you replied with an unusual amount of... uncertainty? And when I observed your loneliness, you also replied with... uncertainty. I was wondering what it was about." Hawthorne started. "And as a reminder, I can detect lies... partial lies, half-truths..."

"I might as well tell... if you reveal what you and Professor Mortimus were talking about that day."

"Alright."

"My parents died in a Potions accident when I was three. I've been taking care of myself since then. I have no other relatives. And my favorite books... they are the life works of Salazar Slytherin. That's.. it."

Hawthorne sighed and sat down on a purple over-stuffed plush arm chair the room had created for him and put his head down, rubbing his hands on his forehead.

"My story... is much longer and harder to explain. It begins over a thousand years ago, before the founding of Hogwarts. That is the introduction."

Hawthorne stood up and a large chalkboard appeared. He wrote down the words Nocturne and Mortimus.

"My family is extremely old. It is known as the Nocturne. Now, it had connections back in those days to a Dark Lord known as Nabraak. A sister family, the Mortimus, also had ties. But that is not important until later on.

**You see, it started about a thousand years ago, give or take. It's rough. Now, in those times, the Nocturne were in a feud, a division of the family. Now, we'll get to what the Mortimus have to do with this in a minute.**

**As I was saying, the Nocturne was divided in a bitter, bitter feud. Brother turned on brother, sister turned on sister, husband turned on wife. Any important connections to other families were completely dissolved. This angry feud took up everyone in the Nocturne family and had them at war.  
**

**After over two decades of bitter feuding and harsh rivalry, the Nocturne family split apart. Into sort of family lines, a rather unique part of the family. Not a good one, though.  
**

**The family divided into two lines: the Tenebrii and the Umbran. I am descended from the Umbran. The Mortimus family is coming in now...  
**

**The Mortimus family has been an upholder of prophecies. If there is a prophecy, the Mortimus try to subtly or unsubtly influence events to allow them to come true.  
**

**A prophecy was made, you see, about the Tenebrii line. However, mysteriously, four hundred years after the division, the Tenebrii mysteriously went extinct. No more persons of the Tenebrii line live, so therefore, the Umbran call it the Tenebrii extinction, despite the fact that the Tenebrii were normal wizards and witches, as human as you or I.  
**

**The prophecy spoke that the dark lord Nabraak would be reincarnated in the Tenebrii line. However, this was now impossible, as the Tenebrii line did not exist.  
**

**Somewhere along the line before the Tenebrii extinction, the two lines changed there names: The Tenebrii became known as the Cariscari, and the Umbran became known as the Eccerritricus.  
**

**Now, as I was saying, four hundred years after the division, the Tenebrii ceased to exist. The Mortimus line believed that the prophecy had transferred over to the other line, the Umbran.  
**

**The Tenebrii were travelers. They travelled all over the world, seeing the sights.  
**

**The Umbran were not the traveling types. They stayed in one place, only moving once for every generation.  
**

**The Mortimus generally upholded prophecies, yes. But they realized that this prophecy simply could not be upholded, because it could lead to disaster, and despite their position, the Mortimus did have morals.  
**

**Therefore, the Mortimus, in upholding morals, did a questionably moral thing on the surviving line of Nocturne, the Umbran. A Mortimus, one who remained a "friend" with the Eccerritricus, gathered all the Eccerritricus and all the Mortimus. A friendly reunion, the fraud called it.  
**

**The Eccerritricus went inside happy and came out miserable. Inside took place a ritual: the entire adult generation of Mortimus - not the children - and all the elders of the Mortimus sacrificed their lives and bound the magic of the Eccerritricus, hoping to make sure the prophecy never came to pass.  
**

**Now, the gathering of the huge brood of Eccerritricus and Mortimus took around a century. So, fast forward five hundred years to the future and imagine the condition the Eccerritricus are in because of the binding magic.  
**

**Multiple family members had a disorder, a deformity, a rare illness, went into a coma... These various problems were called by bubbling, burbling, gurgling magic inside the family members. Other magical people married into the line, and this did not help.  
**

**Other magical people did another ritual. They removed most of the magic and placed them into lots of containment devices and spread throughout many people.  
**

**Then... I was born. It was as though a pulse went throughout the world: All of the bound magic, the bubbling magic, the contained magic, the magic spread through many people... it exploded outwards in a burst of energy. Then it rapidly soared in from the heavens towards a newborn child... myself. All of that magic was absorbed by me.  
**

**Ordinarily, this would kill someone. However, the magic had to fight the bind on my magic to get into my core. With the binding removed, my own core rapidly expanded, and the previous bubbling magic was absorbed into it. This took place in the span of multiple seconds. If the binding had only been there for maybe three hundred years, there is a possibility my core might not have expanding outwards fast enough, allowing the magic to be absorbed.  
**

**Five hundred years, and the magic was aching to escape, already chipping away at the bonds. The magic from outside was the extra push that was needed: the aching magic inside me rapidly expanded, allowing the outside magic to be absorbed.  
**

**This blessed and cursed me with extraordinary magical powers, magical core on a level that is, literally, off the charts and scales. My first accidental magic was Apparating to my mother after a nightmare when I was six months old.  
**

**On the other hand, I encountered Mortimus once. He stole me in the middle of the night. I escaped of my own volition, and asked my mother. She explained it all: the bitter feud, the division into lines, the extinction of the Tenebrii, the binding of the Umbran magic.  
**

**Since that point I studied Latin. I am unable to use ordinary magic, the spells I use are completely Latin-based. It, too, is a blessing and a curse. Now, Mortimus is a teacher here, and he fears that I am Nabraak reborn. I think that the theory is ridiculous.  
**

**I believe that the extinction of the Tenebrii line made the prophecy invalid. Yet the Mortimus line, once upholder of prophecies, now does all in its power to stop prophecies. They have all failed, and the Mortimus family is nearly extinct itself.  
**  
"So now you understand, I hope. Knowing this, do you both still wish to be friends with me? As much as I hate to admit it, there is a possibility that the prophecy transferred, or even slimmer a chance, that the Tenebrii line still exists." Hawthorne said, sitting down and rubbing his forehead.

"Of course! I completely agree; that Mortimus is ridiculous, the prophecy must be invalid." Drayce said.

"Mortimus is a madman. The prophecy can not possibly refer to you. Yes, I'll be friends! With that family of yours and history, you need all the help you can get." Azrael said. Hawthorne smiled at their answers.

"Thanks. And thank Merlin it's Saturday!" Hawthorne joked and Drayce began a fit of laughter and Azrael chuckled. "What do you mean, though, Mortimus is a sister family?"

Hawthorne groaned at the question. "That is another long story in itself."

Of course, there was a possibility that there was a hidden third line in the family. But Hawthorne didn't think so. If such existed, it's existence would've been found.

The Nocturne... such a long, troublesome history. Even more so after the feud that divided them into two lines. The Umbran, Eccerritricus, and the Tenebrii, Cariscari.

* * *

Since the last chapter was so short, this is making up for it. Of course, that isn't all of Hawthorne's past. That's just the general backstory of the Nocturne.

Fun fact: the original name for the Nocturne was something like the Bratumbrii.

I hope you enjoyed! Also...

**In response to Ultima-Owner's review on Chapter Five**: Yes, five hundred years does break most spells. However, when you have over thirty peoples sacrifice (the Mortimus family), the spell tends to last a long time. But, the binding magic used on the Umbran line was not "most spells".

I'd love to hear other theories on how Hawthorne came to be so powerful and BREAK the curse! Hey! I figured out why I named this Break. Funny. Anyway, theories - I'd love to hear them! Rants - even better! Reviews - awesome.

Read, review, remember - you never know what the next chapter will bring...

**UPDATE IN REGARDS TO SERIALKELLER'S REVIEW:** This is in the same universe as Harry Potter, canon, but a long time after and with all new characters. I'm not entirely sure when this is set. I'll leave that for the reviewers to theorize.


	6. Dark Rising: End of the Year

**Break  
**

**Dark Rising: End of the Year  
**

The time Hawthorne spent at Hogwarts with Azrael and Drayce were some of the best of his life and he did not hesitate to tell them so. It was with a heavy heart that Hawthorne said it would be impossible for him to visit them later one - and, because of continuing family issues, he may not make it back, or be delayed, coming for his second year.

However, outside Hogwarts, darker matters were being conducted. Mysterious disappearances were occurring around Britain of several wizards. It was being hushed up by the Ministry, as always. Meanwhile, there was ongoing news coverage of the destruction of Azkaban and construction of an even worse, yet more secure, prison in the Scottish Highlands.

There would be multiple floors. The first floor would be for petty criminals. The second for persons who committed a five-year sentence. The third floor was the offices of the prison's management. The prison extended all the way down to a twelfth floor, where the worst prisoners would be fed a deadly poison made from Dementor Bone, Basilisk Venom, Acromantula Venom, Melted Dragonflint, Nundu Horn... Really quite dangerous.

"I shall - hopefully - see you in a few months!" Hawthorne said before getting into the car his family had and sitting down, donning his purple top hat, waving out to his friends, which were waving back.

The car ride home was bumpy and quick. "Why are we going so fast?" Hawthorne asked inquisitively. His parents did not answer, just driving. Seeing no luck, Hawthorne humphed and sat back down.

* * *

As Azrael prepared to Apparate home using his green ring, he could not help but have a feeling of something dark happening to his friend. He chalked it up the air; misty and foggy. But he could shake the feeling...

* * *

Worry was the first feeling Drayce had as she watched Centric leave. (She'd decided Centric was easier on the tongue) The air was foreboding and it did not feel like a good day. A very bad end of the year. Like Azrael, she chalked it up to the air.

* * *

They were on a hill and it had started to rain. Hawthorne did not remember taking this path to home. "We're taking a roundabout way. Mysterious happenings lately..." His mother mentioned while his father drove onto a valley. The windshield wipers came on and it began to thunder; lightning crackled in the air.

They'd been driving for hours. "This is a very long roundabout way." Hawthorne said, suspicious.

"We're heading to an airport now. We've got to get out of the country!" His father said, pushing the gas pedal.

BOOM! A bolt of red light struck the car, knocking it sideways and flipping it over. Hawthorne began to chant. "Protegot, Protegot, Protegot, Protegot, Protegot..." At last, with the aid of the shield Hawthorne created, the car rested to a stop. All three got out of the car.

"Arvada Kedarva!" A cloaked, black, silhouette shouted in the distance, pointing his wand at Hawthorne's mother and father, a distorted version of Avada Kedavra. The silhouette came closer and it was a figure garbed in dark blue. The robe was rippling in the air. The man had dark blue hair and wore dark blue hat.

"The Eccerritricus boy... I've been searching for you, descendant of Nocturne! Give me your magic... You have such power... I hunger for that power... I will forcibly remove it from you! _Aproffise magua!_" The man shouted as a bolt of blue came out of his wand. Hawthorne ducked, cursing.

"Incolum ad Tatemunaem!" Hawthorne shouted and disappeared in a purple puff of smoke. The dark blue man cursed and disappeared himself to search.

It wasn't just him. And the man most likely causing the disappearances... was searching for him, to get his magic. It was a shuddering thought and with that he appeared in Azrael and collapsed onto a conjured chair.

"Hawthorne! What in the ninth level of hell are you doing here?" Azrael said, but his purple friend was already sleeping. Azrael shuddered and Hawthorne abruptly woke up.

"You wouldn't believe what happened. My father was driving on this dark hill, he'd been driving for ours to the airport, saying they had to get out of the country, what with the disappearances. A dark blue man killed my parents and tried to steal my magic for himself. I came here, it was the first place I could think of, sorry to come on such short notice." Hawthorne yawned and fell back asleep.

* * *

_"Finally, it is ready!"_

_"The Dark Lord Nabraak shall rise again!"  
_

_"The Malysteum line will rise!"  
_

_"All worlds will fall under Nabraak's rule!"  
_

_"No one can stop us!"  
_

_"NO ONE!"  
_

* * *

Hawthorne awoke. The myth of the Malysteum line was true, Hawthorne could feel it in his gut. But first he had to get Drayce, she was no doubt in danger. Merlin's boxers! Why hadn't he thought of it to begin with? Hawthorne began cursing various obscenities. "Tolmel Drayce Caprice Phoenicis!" He incanted and warped away to Drayce's house.

He quickly found Drayce and her parents. "Come with me!" He shouted and grabbed all of them, then warped back to Azrael's house.

"What is going on, young man?" Mrs. Phoenicis asked. "Let's put it real simple: there's an evil wizard out there trying to take over all worlds. He already killed my parents and attempted to steal my magic."

"AZRAEL!" Hawthorne shouted and, after a few minutes, Azrael came in with a disgruntled expression. "Yes? What could have possibly been so important as to wake me at this hour?"

"Azrael, meet Mrs. and Mr. Phoenicis. Mr. and Mrs. Phoenicis, meet my good friend Azrael Winter. I'm afraid we'll be staying here awhile."

"Who are you to decide where we stay?" Mr. Phoenicis snapped.

"Well, if you'd rather be killed, held hostage, murdered, assassinated, tortured-" Hawthorne began to list and the Phoenicis' paled and quickly caved.

"What's the situation?"

"Drayce, Azrael, you know the story that I told you earlier in the year. There's more to it..."

**It was, in fact, one of the Nocturne family's earliest ancestors that became the Darkest Lord to exist, until time passed, legends fell, and Grindelwald came...**

**This Dark Lord has only one name: Nabraak. They say he fed off the magic of others, using their strength to aid his conquest of the world. He was eventually sealed with the combined powers of the most powerful and large families of the time:  
**

**Nocturne. Mortimus. Aiekrik. Weriskit. Clonk. Mucking. Egantiblus. The combined forces of them sealed Nabraak away in an ancient stone tomb. This tomb was buried deep into the earth and buried using the most powerful magics on the earth at the time.  
**

**I recently had a dream, a premonition if you will. This was just black and a voice. It declared that Nabraak would rise again and all worlds would be ruled by Nabraak.  
**

**There is more to the story of the Nocturne line. There is a myth in the family that, before the extinction, the Tenebrii also feuded, just as my ancestors had done. This led to another family line. The Malysteum line. They seem to have assumed many names, none of which I know. The generation born from the feud never had any descendants, and so the Tenebrii extinction came...  
**

**The Malysteum line is full of dark witches and wizards according to myth. While Umbran is shadow, and Tenebrii is based on the Latin word for darkness, Malysteum incites fear and terror upon mention.  
**

**From here on I'm leaving the solid truth into the murky theoretical side of my family. I am presuming that a Malysteum is resurrecting Nabraak to take over all worlds. This must mean the combined magical power to travel to other dimensions, ruling... all worlds.  
**  
"Basically, one of my distant relatives is reviving one of my distant ancestors to destroy the rest of the now-small Nocturne family. Not all is well in the world... and this proves it." Hawthorne finished and then conjured a cup, a tea pot, a torch, and a metal thing that held the torch. Then Hawthorne set another thing on top of it and poured some water into it. Finally he pulled out his small flavor strainer, put the leaves inside, and put it inside the pot.

"My ancestors seem to be responsible for a bit more then a few problems." Hawthorne remarked and Drayce nodded, sipping some tea.

"I'll say." Azrael said.

* * *

The next morning, an owl from Hogwarts arrived.

_Dear Mr. Eccerritricus, Mr. Winter, and Ms. Phoenicis_

_Due to recent events happening across the country, and especially in regards to yourselves, Hogwarts has been opened for students to stay over the summer. Bringing parents is allowed. At 12:00 this day, the letter will Portkey all persons touching it to Hogwarts.  
_

_Romulus Lupin  
Headmaster of Hogwarts  
_  
Hawthorne, reading the letter, laid it to the side and prepared tea while he waited for Drayce and Azrael to wake. The letter was hastily scrawled onto parchment.

Drayce and her parents got up a few minutes later, and was soon followed by her parents. "Tea?" Hawthorne gestured to the pot and cups. They nodded and accepted. Upon sipping, they immediately felt energized.

"What was that?"

"New formula?" Hawthorne shrugged.

"Letter from Hogwarts. We're heading to Hogwarts at 12:00 this afternoon." Hawthorne took another sip of tea.

Azrael walked in. "Tea?" Azrael nodded groggily, taking a sip, jolting awake.

"What was that?" He asked.

"New formula." Hawthorne said. "We're heading to Hogwarts at 12:00 this after noon. There's the letter. It was hastily scrawled by Headmaster Lupin himself." Hawthorne pointed at the letter, which Azrael quickly read.

"I'll fix some breakfast." Hawthorne said, eventually getting up and searching through the pantry. "Flour... yeast... water..." He began to mutter to himself and search through the various cupboards. "Bacon, wonderful... potatoes... eggs..."

"It's only 9:00. Plenty of time for a very large breakfast! Bacon... garlic-cheese biscuits... some fried potatoes..." Hawthorne announced and chopping noises came from the kitchen. In fact, a rather large amount of noise came from the kitchen. It sounded like a feast was being fixed. A one-man feast. It served to excite all and up the anticipation of a delicious breakfast.

However, breakfast arrived an hour later. Hawthorne served them all, two biscuits, seven slices of bacon, and a heap of fried potatoes. Finally he served himself last and put some oregano on the bacon, butter in his biscuits, and salt on his potatoes. He placed the butter, salt, pepper, and oregano in the center.

"Oregano?" Drayce questioned.

"Goes great on bacon!" Hawthorne said, munching on a piece of bacon.

It was a very good and delicious breakfast. "How'd you get to be such a good cook?"

"My brothers." Hawthorne said, looking down. It was clearly a touchy topic, as such, no one spoke of it.

12:00 came and so they headed to Hogwarts, where several students and some parents were appearing. Headmaster Lupin was there to greet them.

"Welcome one and all to Hogwarts!" Headmaster Lupin was trying to be cheerful. No one was particularly happy and some were crying.

"Hogwarts is being warded by some of the best in the world. Please do not disturb them. We have food and a room is being made in the castle for all. I am truly, deeply sorry for all of you. I know how you feel." The Headmaster said.

"No you don't!" A random student shouted.

"Yes, I do. I lost two of my brothers when I was young, and never knew my mother." The Headmaster said sadly. "A variety of games both Magic and Muggle are here. Please feel free to play any game. I'd like a chess match."

"I'll play, Headmaster." Hawthorne offered and Headmaster Lupin lead him over to the head table, where a chess game and talk began between the Headmaster and Hawthorne.

* * *

Romulus is indeed a descendant of Remus Lupin. A son of Teddy Lupin, in fact. A rough generational idea.

Oh, and for the Mucking part? If it sounds gross, disgusting, and ends with -ucking, consider it a consistent joke in my fanfiction.

And, finally, on a parting note, here is the name of a future chapter: **Escape to Azkaban**. This chapter can be considered the first in the Dark Rising arc. Yeah, a departure from my norm. The previous chapters are sort of the Prologue arc. All chapters are part of an arc, except for the previous ones.

Read, review, and enjoy!


	7. Dark Rising: The Brothers

**Break  
**

**Dark Rising: The Brothers  
**

Hemlock and Heath Ecceritricus were not, as their brother presumed, dead. They were kidnapped, and very scared. The two, Hemlock and Heath, were twins. Hemlock was the more intelligent one, but, contradictorily, often the more rational one. Heath was not as intelligent, but was, contradictorily, a better strategist and more capable of restraining himself.

They knew their brother was magical and powerful. Hemlock and Heath were scared and hoping their elder brother would rescue them. He had the power.

"What is Hawthorne isn't coming?" A softly crying and sniffling Heath said. Hemlock didn't have dry eyes himself, but he looked sternly at his brother.

"Don't think like that, Heath. He'll come for us, I know he will! He's getting help. He's the most powerful wizard in the world!" Hemlock dramatized his older brother to Heath, trying to comfort him.

"Hemlock... isn't there some way to contact him? I don't think he knows where we are." Heath said, looking at Hemlock.

"That's actually a good idea, but how? He's the powerful sorceror in the family, not us..."

"Are you sure, Hemlock? Maybe we might be wizards too! Not as powerful as Hawthorne, but we might be wizards! If we concentrate our power, we might be able to send a message!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hemlock wondered and Heath smiled. "Yeah, Hemlock, you're s'pposed to be the smarty-pants one!"

Hemlock mock-glared, then put on a blindingly fake 'charming' smile. "Of course, thank you, thank you, but you're too modest! I'm also the smarty-shirts one with all the excellent ideas, intelligent plans-"

"Yet I still manage to beat you at chess. I'm the strategist, Hemlock." Heath smirked.

Hemlock rolled his eyes derisively. "Please! You're only six."

"You're six as well." retorted Heath.

"Pah! That's what they say..." Hemlock said in a conspiratorial tone.

"Focus the energies... look deep within yourself..." Heath said, closing his eyes.

"Imagine... imagine all the wonderous wonders of wonderousness..."

Hemlock and Heath nodded off to sleep at that point. Coincidentally, at the very same time, all three of the Eccerritricus brothers nodded off to sleep...

* * *

_Meadows. Flowing fields. Green grass, a gentle wind... Peaceful and quiet. Such a relaxing place was the favorite of all the Eccerritricus brothers. _

_"Ahh..." Hawthorne said with a contented sigh, and to his surprise, two other voices did that next to him.  
_

_"Hemlock? Heath? In my dreams?" Hawthorne wondered.  
_

_He tried to touch his brothers, but he passed through them. He tried to talk to them, but there was no response. It seemed he could see them, but not touch or talk to them.  
_

_Heath turned to Hemlock. "I miss Hawthorne."  
_

_"Don't worry, Heath. He'll come! He's the most powerful wizard in the history of time!" Hemlock dramatized Hawthorne.  
_

_"That would be forever, Hemlock."  
_

_"Exactly. He'll come for us. He's our brother. Then we can move to a nice meadow and live peacefully together."  
_

_"Ah... a meadow like this one... much better then a dingy dungeon cell out in the middle of what's-the-country's-name."  
_

_"I believe it may be Egypt."  
_

_"Or Turkey." Heath suggested.  
_

_"That it could be." Hemlock nodded and both laid back down normally, not talking, just enjoying the dream world.  
_

_Hawthorne couldn't hear them anymore. But he was sure that they were trying to send a message for him. And he felt, in his gut, hope rise up within him. Maybe his brothers weren't dead. He was sure his presumption was wrong. His brothers were alive. Hawthorne made a silent pledge to find both of them, wherever they may be. He would search the ends of earth for them.  
_

* * *

Hawthorne woke up rather invigorated and fixed his cup of tea in the Great Hall. Not many people were there, but the Headmaster was, and the man came to sit with Hawthorne.

"Tea, Headmaster?" Hawthorne offered. Headmaster Lupin nodded and Hawthorne handed him a cup.

"Delicious, Hawthorne. May I inquire as to what went into it?"

Hawthorne's eyes twinkled. "A tea-maker never reveals his ingredients."

The Headmaster chuckled. "I suppose. Chess?"

"Headmaster, surely you jest. We had seven matches yesterday, only ending because of a stalemate."

"Admit it, I'm better at chess."

"Please, Headmaster. You need more modesty. I'd say it was an equal matching. But, if you insist, who am I to deny?"

The Headmaster drew up a chess set and they began to play.

* * *

Outside of that, a Metamorphmagus girl named Ceil watched them shyly and closely, observing it all, speaking to her highly intelligent cat.

"That boy is the key to it all. They thought Voldemort was bad, he's a cinnamon-apple pie compared to Nabraak. He is the key to the fate of the world, even if he doesn't know it yet. Nabraak is dangerous... I have a feeling that I will be aiding that boy, sooner then I might think."

* * *

Yeah. All the Eccerritricus brothers are named after trees. Hawthorne, Hemlock, and Heath. Anyway, an addition to the general time setting... it takes after Voldemort.

Originally, I didn't plan on the other two brothers playing a part, because I'm not very good at portraying six-year-olds. But I decided, what the heck?, I might as well give it a shot. Anyway, I'm still fleshing out the storyline, but I do think you all will be very surprised at the 'final battle'.

Read and review, and I'd love to see your theories on the relationship between the brothers, and what you think of my portrayal of them. Enjoy the chapter, I realize it's short (I'm horrible at writing huge chapters. I've never written a chapter more then 5,000 words), and of course, review and stroke my ego.

If you're wondering about pairings, I don't think Hawthorne will have any pairing. A close friendship, perhaps, but not a girlfriend type person.


	8. Dark Rising: Leaving for the Middle East

**Break  
**

**Dark Rising: Leaving for the Middle East  
**

The immediate next day Hawthorne began to prepare to leave for the Middle East. The Headmaster declined, as did Drayce and Azrael.

Hawthorne understood why and didn't mind. The first task was to warp to Diagon Alley and get himself a house-elf for use in the Middle East. The shop he chose was _Dome of House-Elves_.

"Hello, sir, I'd like to buy a house-elf." Hawthorne started rather pleasantly.

"Let me lead you to the holding pen." The man said and Hawthorne was disgusted. Elves were not animals. He carefully schooled his face into a neutral, somewhat sour expression.

"Here we are. Choose anyone you like. I recommend that young one over there. Particularly rebellious against my methods, but eventually he submitted." The man said with a smug, superior expression, pointing to a quivering, small house-elf.

"He doesn't have any name yet." The man added.

"I'll take him!" Hawthorne said. Why not rescue a young house-elf while he was there.

"700 Galleons."

"_Seven hundred?_ That much expenses? 500!" Hawthorne began to haggle with the man on the price.

"650." The man bargained.

"550." Hawthorne pressed.

"600."

"575!"

"You have a deal, boy. 575 Galleons it is. Pay up." The man agreed to Hawthorne's price.

Hawthorne conjured a Gringotts Withdrawal Form and quickly scribbled the data down and handed it to the man. Finally he threw a Knut, rather hard, at the man's head. The man glared at Hawthorne, who smiled cheerfully and said "A tip for your unsavory services." The man grabbed the house-elf and threw him at Hawthorne who caught him carefully.

Hawthorne studied the nervous house-elf. "Your name is Trick." Hawthorne named the elf. "I am Hawthorne, your new... master, as that disgusting posterior would put it. A pleasure to name you."

"Err, thank you, Master Hawthorne Sir." Newly-named Trick said rather nervously.

Hawthorne waved it off. "Just call me Hawthorne or Centric. None of this Master matter. If I had to deliver a harsh and biased opinion of that man, I'd say that his soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable. Also, a few orders. First: you are not allowed to punish yourself. Second: if you are handed clothes, please ask if I did so purposefully or not. Third: I will not have you wearing my grandmother's potato sack, therefore, I will be getting you a uniform. Much more dignified then a potato sack."

The excited house-elf nodded. "Thank you, Master Centric Sir, thank you!"

Hawthorne looked upwards and threw his hands in the air. "I suppose that's fair." He said and walked off to Madam Malkin's.

"Now, I've concocted a really quite criminally insane idea so that you can get clothes without being set free. I won't have to lay a fingerprint on the clothes, nor give them to you. You see, it starts like this..."

* * *

"...and therefore you will need clothes." Hawthorne finished to the wide-eyed house elf looking at him like he was insane. The idea was indeed very crazy.

"Madam Malkin. I need some clothes, acromantula silk as always."

"Second year? Isn't it a bit early?" The tailor looked at Hawthorne.

"No, I need them for my cousin." Hawthorne pointed to Trick.

"He's a house-elf." The woman said as though Hawthorne was stupid.

"It's quite a long story. You see, it starts like this..."

* * *

"...and therefore he will need clothes." Hawthorne finished as Madam Malkin looked at him disbelievingly. "Very well then, Eccerritricus. You, stand here so I can measure you." Madam Malkin pointed to Trick and then the pedestal.

A magical tape came out of the drawer and bowed to Madam Malkin dramatically. (In a tape-y sort of way.) Madam Malkin glared at the magical measuring tape and pointed to the elf. The tape looked somewhat offended and headed to Trick, managing to be stuck-up, and began measuring.

The tape returned to Madam Malkin, who sent the tape back to the drawer. "Why did I ever enchant that thing..." Madam Malkin muttered and the drawer where the tape went in rattled. Hawthorne blinked several times. Since when did magical tailors have sentient measuring tapes?

Several parts of fabric were bound into a robe for the house-elf.

"Twenty Galleons." Hawthorne opened his money bag and set them on the table, adding a Knut as well.

"You and your... cousin..." Malkin looked at the elf oddly. "...be on your way."

Hawthorne looked at the elf. "I told you it would work." Hawthorne said happily as the elf glared at Hawthorne. "To Lockley's Magical Trunks!" Hawthorne shouted and walked to the shop.

"I'll take a full living suite trunk." Hawthorne immediately demanded upon entrance.

"Specify the trunk." The man said.

"Living room, master bedroom, small bedroom, large kitchen, potions lab, and storage room. Made out of high-quality wood and leather. Can survive extreme temperatures, including those over 120 degrees Fahrenheit and its Celsius equivalent. Is easily portable. Magically warded against intruders, to only my own entrance, only certified persons, warded against animals. These can include any wards, blood wards..."

"Blood wards are semi-illegal without a permit."

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Very well then, sir. You will find your trunk in a few weeks, depending. What wood?"

"Hawthorn, hemlock, and heath woods."

"Very well sir. It will be ready in roughly a month."

Hawthorne left quite happily. His trunk would be ready by August. He also had a new house-elf, which he intended to give a new set of standards, much worse then what the deplorable man presumably beat into Trick. Trick was already adapting, in fact. Wonderful.

* * *

It was barely dawn on August 21st, but Hawthorne was up bright and early, heading to Lockley's, where his trunk awaited. He had a lot of preparations to do.

Of course, the trunk had been delayed for a while when Hawthorne requested a library as well. And when he requested another room.

Mr. Lockley wasn't very pleased about it, but Hawthorne was paying a lot of money, so that made up for it. One thousand five hundred Galleons was a hefty price, but he was search for his brothers, and he needed to have the food and water supplies to possibly care for his brothers.

He also bought a large robe that went down to his angles that had fur on the outside, all white. At night, he could turn it inside-out and it became a sleeping outfit, warm and comfy. Next he went shopping and got tons of books, for his brothers, for himself, and for Trick. All varieties and sorts of books.

He also stocked lots of food, lots of water, and lots of tea leaves. He got several flavor strainers as well. He brought two wardrobes - one for himself, one for each of his brothers. He got an ice box, lots and lots of materials and supplies he may need. Several atlases and maps. Expensive atlases, at that.

All in all, he was extremely, very well prepared for the Middle East. Some might say too prepared, but if they did that, Hawthorne would scoff at them.

The Headmaster of course was very worried about him, but Hawthorne waved off concerns, laughing. "My brothers say I'm the most powerful wizard in the world! And, though I'm really trying to be modest, I'm inclined to believe they're right. All seventy wands I tried at Ollivanders didn't work. Either that or it exploded."

It was a rather not tearful farewell.

"I hope to see you soon - and meet your brothers!" Drayce said.

Azrael said, rather unhappy. "Hawthorne... see you again, I suppose. Rescue your brothers."

Hawthorne gave a dramatic bow. "Cursed be your names." He said with the utmost politeness.

"And cursed be yours as well." Azrael replied good-naturedly.

"I wish you luck, Hawthorne." The Headmaster bid.

"Good-bye, all." He said, walking off, raising two fingers with one hand. His farewell salute, one might say. "I hope to see you soon, and to see my brothers even sooner." With those parting words, Hawthorne warped away to the HMS Crocker to head to Turkey, where he could travel from there to Egypt. Hawthorne himself just put his luggage on the carrying deck and entered the trunk.

Technically, he was stowing away on the ship. But Hawthorne could care less; he'd break every law in the world to find his brothers, if it was necessary. He didn't tell anyone he was stowing away, of course. It was his plan.

While there, he worked on some Potions for his cupboards, should they be necessary. He brewed them to a punctilio of perfection; he would not accept any less. Trick was in her bedroom (the smaller one in the trunk) doing who knows what.

He was leaving for the Middle East to search for his brothers.

* * *

And there it is! Hawthorne is leaving for the Middle East to search for Heath and Hemlock while in a trunk made out of hawthorne, hemlock, and heath, the names of all three of the Eccerritricus brothers. I update last chapter to make it Egypt or Turkey. I meant to do the Middle East, and my guesses were rather off.

I hope you enjoyed. Remember to review - reviews make chapters churn faster, and inspire me to write. Not counting this note, the chapter is 1,519 words. Including it, it is 1,613 words.


	9. Dark Rising: Turkey

**Break  
**

**Dark Rising: Turkey  
**

"Tranferrgua Turkish." Hawthorne incanted on himself. The boat was due to arrive at Turkey soon. He was checking his magical map - it showed where he was, anywhere on the planet. It showed that he was somewhere near Cyprus, and the ship was due to arrive in the city of Antalya.

From there, Hawthorne would travel to Buyu Alley (English: Alley of Magic) in Kirsehir, near Tuz Golu, a lake in Turkey.

Following a re-stock at Buyu, he'd backtrack and warp to Antayla. At Antayla he'd buy himself a vehicle and reroute and charm it to run off magic. He'd then start driving it, allowing it to siphon off his magical core. He'd likely reach the Bulgarian border before dawn on August 25th if he went fast enough.

The ship arrived in Antayla and Hawthorne immediately got out of his trunk and warped out into Antayla. With any luck, he would not immediately die, accidentally warping into a brick wall. His luck held out; he was alive.

He set a brisk pace to the only magical hub in Antayla. Sihirli Evi, "Magic House". Thankfully, he had his translating charm on, so he would speak fluent Turkish (without hearing any Turkish) and understand Turkish (only hearing the English translation."

"_I'm looking to go to alley of magic. Can anyone here take me there?_" Hawthorne asked the pub in general.

"_You're young to travel to alley of magic. Where are your parents, child?_" One of the men inside asked.

"_There is trouble in my homeland. I am orphaned. I'd like to go to alley of magic._"

"_There is a man that comes here every day. He Apparates people to Gringotts, Turk Branch. He will take you there. He charges ten Galleon each person. He should be arriving right about... now._" Another man pointed to a spot on the ground. **CRACK!** A man Apparated there.

"_Hello, sir. I'd like to go to alley of magic._" Hawthorne said to the man.

"_Does anyone else want to_ _come?_" There was no one else. The man grabbed the scruff of Hawthorne's shirt and Apparated to Buyu Alley.

"_Welcome to alley of magic._" The man said and Hawthorne took a good look from the steps to Gringotts and walked down.

Buyu Alley was an excellent place. Not the size of Diagon Alley, but it was still very magical. There was a restaurant, potions shop, book store - rather large one at that - and many others.

As it turned out, Hawthorne already had the supplies he needed. He did pick up a few more books, however. He then headed over to the Kokulu Pot. (Fragrant Pot) He could catch up on rest there.

* * *

"Tolmel Sihirli Evi." Hawthorne incanted and he warped away to Sihirli Evi, the magic house. After that he pulled out his special map and search for a vehicle salesman. He eventually changed his plans and headed to a bicycle shop.

He bought a trike from it. He also bought an attachment, where he placed his trunk. He then hopped on and warped back to Buyu Alley. He began to pedal and soon arrived at Tuz Golu, a lake.

"Invenire Hemlock Eccerritricus and Heath Eccerritricus." He inchanted. No results in the spell that encompassed all of Turkey. He tried a stronger spell. "Acquirere Hemlock Eccerritricus and Heath Eccerritricus." The spell was smaller, but still reached Van Golu.

* * *

It took a week, but Hawthorne eventually was able to determine, with absolute certainty, that his brothers were not in Turkey. The next destination was, then, Egypt. Should they not be there, he'd search the other countries of the Middle East. Iraq, Iran, Iquot, Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Oman, Qazar, United Arab Emrites, Jordan, Syria, Israel, and Lebanon.

And seeing as Saudi Arabia was nearly four times the size of Turkey, it would be a slow search if they were not there. Hopefully, they were in Egypt. Hawthorne was not happy about taking so long and resolved to work on his spells, so that they retained their power, and also their distance.

He headed back to Antayla and stowawayed on a ship to Port Said in Egypt. He would look in that portion of Egypt first. He'd only need to visit El Tur and the Suez Canal.

He was determined to find his brothers. He would not stop for anything. Not anything.

* * *

Note: I did not insert of the letters with dots, or dashes, or special parts of it not in the English language. To readers, I apologize greatly.

Antayla does, in fact, actually exist. Iquot, a nation between Iraq and Iran, is my own creation. The Suez Canal and El Tur actually exist. Tuz Golu and Van Golu do, in fact, exist.

I realize this is rather short. However this is also the last chapter in the Dark Rising arc. The next arc is the **Searching **arc, and it may be the shortest or longest arc yet. I'm not sure yet. The next couple of chapters will focus on Hawthorne. However, don't worry, Azrael and Drayce will soon be right back into the story as important. Right now, it's just Hawthorne for a while.

The arcs I've planned for, so far:

**Dark Rising **(finished)  
**Searching **(not began)  
**Outright War** (not began

Read and review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the Dark Rising arc in general.


	10. Shadow Horizons: Return to Hogwarts

**Break  
**

**Shadow Horizons: Return to Hogwarts  
**

"Tolmel Hogwarts." Hawthorne whispered sadly and he warped away from the Sahara Desert back to Hogwarts. It had been six months and he could not get to his brothers. He found them, yes, but the magic protections around the location they were in... the protections and wards were impenetrable. And upon examination, the wards attacked anybody that tried to break the wards.

Trick as well nearly died, trying to use house-elf magic to get inside. The house-elf was not happy about failing Hawthorne, but Hawthorne did not care, Trick tried and that was what mattered.

It was an unhappy return to Hogwarts, as Hawthorne did not succeed at all.

* * *

The students stopped eating as a white light flashed in the great hall. The light slowly faded and revealed Hawthorne, recognized by his friends and teachers. The Headmaster quickly went to the Eccerritricus and whispered in his ear. Hawthorne nodded. "Continue eating." Headmaster Lupin said sharply as he and Hawthorne set a brisk pace to his office.

"I'd ask how it went, but judging by your expression, I take it was not as much a success as you would have wished?" The Headmaster said and Hawthorne nodded tiredly.

"I found them, oh yes, I found them. The problem was the Merlin-be-damned wards! Trick was nearly killed and I didn't dare attack those wards. Most powerful wards I've ever seen! The place had more wards then here, the Ministry, Quidditch World Cup, Diagon Alley, the French Ministry, the Bulgarian Ministry - I'm not joking, Headmaster, I didn't dare venture 25 feet to the location for fear of instant death. You go there and try, and I'll bury what's left of you, your ashes' ashes' ashes." Hawthorne explained.

The Headmaster frowned.

"Maybe the Hogwarts library has something I can use..." Hawthorne said, muttering to himself.

The Headmaster sighed. "For what it's worth, I offer my condolences. The only thing I can do is call in some favors with a few old friends of mine and offer you an unrestricted pass to the entire Hogwarts library."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I will not abuse it." Hawthorne said as a small pulse of magic echoed in the room.

"You go research, Hawthorne, I have several letters to write." Headmaster Lupin said, pulling parchment, a quill, and an inkwell.

Hawthorne nodded and left.

* * *

_To Hadrian Flamel  
Manor de Flamel  
_  
_Old friend, I need your assistance again. Matters here in Britain are worsening and they seem to be centered around one boy, Hawthorne Eccerritricus. He seems too mature for his age. For six months, he was searching in the Middle East for his two brothers, Hemlock and Heath._

_Yes, I'm getting to the point. He found them in Egypt. However, where they were, he told me had the most powerful wards he'd ever seen. More wards then the Ministry, Diagon Alley, Quidditch World Cup, more then the French and Bulgarian Ministries. He didn't dare venture 25 feet close to it, for fear of instant death.  
_

_He said, when I was doubtful, for me to try, and that he'll bury what's left of me, "[my] ashes' ashes' ashes."  
_

_So, primarily, I'd like you to research on ancient wards.  
_

_However, I fear this is part of a much larger plot, involving the revival of the darkest lord to ever exist, Nabraak. Hawthorne may be descended from the line of Nocturne. I am unsure, but it stands to reason. I'm calling in this favor, and many others. Meet me in the next two months. I'm practically assembling an elite team here!  
_

_Your good friend,  
Sincerely,  
Best wishes,  
Romulus Lupin_

* * *

_To Equleus Malfoy  
Malfoy Family Manor  
_

_Equleus, it has been some time, but I need to call in a favor. As you know, the state of magical peace is on a steady decline, so I will need your aid. All of what is happening, the kidnapping of various wizards, I believe it is all connected.  
_

_It centers on one person, Hawthorne Eccerritricus, who is likely of the Nocturne descent. His brothers were kidnapped by who is presumed to be a servant of Nabraak, or at least, attempting to bring him back. The location was in Egypt and covered with more wards then the Ministries here, in France, in Bulgaria, the Quidditch World Cup, and Diagon Alley. Mr. Eccerritricus didn't dare approach 25 feet to the wards. Meet me in May.  
_

_Britain is threatened. The magical world is threatened. The magical way of life is threatened. I am assembling an elite team, and you, Equleus, will be part of it.  
_

_Magic itself is threatened. I need your aid.  
_

_Best wishes,  
Romulus Lupin  
_

_P.S. For heaven's sake and the sake of sanity (and peak of my patience) don't start a fight!_

* * *

_To Ethan Potter  
Potter Manor  
_

_I am calling in many favors and yours is but one of them. Magic is threatened, I need your aid. The mysterious disappearences around Britain are connected. It all centers on Hawthorne Ecceritricus, probably descended from the Nocturne family. His brothers were kidnapped by a person I presume is attempting to bring back Nabraak.  
_

_His brothers are held in a prison in Egypt. Don't go rushing there yet. Venture 25 feet in there and I'll have to bury your ashes' ashes' ashes! Don't you dare go there. The location's wards are ridiculously powerful to the extent that I doubt goblin magic could break through the wards. House-elf magic certainly didn't.  
_

_I need your help, old friend. Meet me in two months time.  
_

_Romulus Lupin  
_

_P.S. Don't start a fight. No pranks, either. This is much too serious. No, I don't care about the Marauder's legacy. This is far too important._

* * *

Hawthorne quickly headed to the library to begin research. The Restricted Section opened without resistance and Hawthorne began browsing.

* * *

Ok, ok, I know I said I'd do Searching next, but I wouldn't be able to do it very good, as I've never been to Egypt or the Middle East. So, I skipped six months. AS you can see, Headmaster Lupin is a bit manipulative, isn't here? But don't worry, it's not a Dumbledorian level of manipulation.

I couldn't truly do justice to the Middle East. I barely was comfortable writing Antayla. To those who wanted to see Searching, I'm sorry, but I decided to skip over to the Shadow Horizons arc, rather then the Outright War arc. A spoiler: the last chapter of the Shadow Horizons arc will be call **Escape to Azkaban**. Take special note that I wrote "to" not "from", this was intentional... I'd love to see theories and reviews, as always. Sometimes I use ideas from fans.

Also, sorry for the long hiatus. (12 days. Gasp.) As you can see, our good Headmaster is friends with many persons. Malfoy, Potter, and Flamel. I'm not using many canon characters. No, wait, that's incorrect. I haven't used any canon characters.

For the Potter and Malfoy letters, I considered interweaving in Harry Mortem Potter, but that idea was immediately discarded, so I thought of the actual Harry Potter, but that was another no. For the Malfoy, I considered Scorpius Malfoy, from the New Generation, but that was discarded. I'm imagining a somewhat new wizarding world in very unfamiliar circumstances. There's a lot of plots and sub-plots I'm creating, so try not to get confused. Here is a list of the plots I have so far.

**The Veil - Starring Ceil - The Brothers  
The Eccentric - Featuring Hawthorne - The Fanfiction, Break  
The Kidnapped - Hemlock and Heath - The Brothers  
The Headmaster - Romulus Lupin - Return to Hogwarts  
The Menace - Nabraak - End of the Year  
**  
Five inter-connecting plots so far. Enjoy!


	11. Shadow Horizons: The Squadier

**Break  
**

**Shadow Horizons: The Squadier  
**

"Ethan, Equleus, Hadrian, Nathenial, Luckas, Raiyden, Jodua. Welcome one, welcome all. I assume you all know why you're here?" Romulus gestured.

Jodua growled. "Of course we know why we're here! If we didn't know why we were here we wouldn't be here!"

Romulus glared at Jodua before returning to his explanation. "Over the next few days, we will be searching various libraries. I will delegate each of you to a large library in the world. Mr. Eccerritricus is searching Hogwarts library with an Unrestricted Pass. I'm assuming his friends are aiding him. I'm leaving Hogwarts in the capable hands of Professor Accuium. I will be searching the British National Magical Library. Equleus, search the Durmstrang Academy Library, Luckas, your delegation is the Beauxbatons Institute Library. Jodua, you will be in the Russian Magical Library, Raiyden, I expect you to search the South African Library, Hadrian, you can search your library, Ethan, search the Canadian Library. Nathenial, the Japanese Library. I expect weekly reports. Meet back here in two months time."

"TWO MONTHS?!" Equleus burst out angrily. "You expect me to leave my baby girl for TWO RUDDY MONTHS?! My baby needs her father. I can't just leave her!"

Romulus' left eye twitched once. "Fine, Equleus. You can search your library." He said slowly and Equleus sat back down.

"We need a name for us! We're an elite group, we need a name." Hadrian said.

Romulus' eyebrows lowered as he looked at Hadrian, who pointedly ignored the look.

"How about... Team Elite!" Hadrian suggested.

"Team Eccentric." Luckas threw in his two cents.

"Ward-Breaker Associa." Raiyden suggested.

"Team Supreme!" Hadrian said.

"The Squadlium."

"No! That sounds... wrong."

"Team Superior!"

"For Merlin's Sake, Hadrian, we are not that arrogant!"

"Well, excuuuuuuuuse me..."

"Team Eccentric."

"Not a chance!"

"Association for the Destruction of Extremely Dangerous and Deadly Spells? Or... ADEDDS? A deads? Adedds? Get it? A dedds?"

"We get it."

"I don't get it."

"Too long!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Deranged?"

"Insane?"

"Mentally Unstable?"

"NOO!"

"How about..."

"The Squadier!"

"I suppose."

"That sounds to much like squid!"

"Awww, shuddup!"

"I refuse! I shalt not shuteth up!"

"Ahhhh, shuddup!"

"VERY WELL!" Romulus bellowed. "I'm so happy to see you all agree on the Squadier." He said sarcastically, while murderously glaring at them, who all were sufficiently cowed, except for Equleus.

There was a collective muttering and grumbling, but they all agreed. It stopped the argument, anyhow. That was the reasoning.

* * *

Hawthorne was looking through books at a rapid pace. Using all magic, he'd float a book down, open it, and skim the book, then use magic to put it back. The book never so much as touched Hawthorne. He slept when he wished. As such, it'd been a week since he last slept.

Azrael and Drayce were helping too, but they didn't have the time nor magical resources Hawthorne did. They helped as much as they could, but they barely covered fifty books, whereas it was normal for Hawthorne to do seven in a single day. Which meant he had covered 1/60th of the library. It was a very large library.

Although Hawthorne did not know it, he had eight other people research on breaking those very same wards that imprisoned his brothers. These eight other persons were around the world researching.

Although Hawthorne did not know it, his brothers were plotting an escape attempt from the prison, using the weak magic powers they had. They were, just barely, not a Squib. Barely.

Although Hawthorne did not know it, the Malysteums that were plotting to bring Nabraak from the dead were gathering materials from around the magical and Muggle world that would be used in a deadly ritual.

Although Hawthorne did not know it, the Malysteums schemed to steal his magic to give it to Nabraak. They were, in fact, using rituals to do theft of the missing wizards magic for Nabraak to absorb into his own magical core.

Although Hawthorne did not know it, a mysterious Japanese Metamorphmagus who went under the name 'Ceil' was also researching on breaking the wards, albeit for different reasons, and preparing a safe place for, if necessary, immediate evacuation from Hogwarts.

Although Hawthorne did not know it, Nabraak's minions were recruiting and gathering an army for attacking and taking over the Ministry, and after that, Hogwarts.

* * *

And there you have it! I have continued all the intertwining plot-lines and intertwined them some more, and hinted at **Escape to Azkaban **yet again! I hope you enjoyed, and also enjoy my new fanfic, The Gentleman Named Potter. However, Break is still my priority.

Enjoy and remember to review! And this is, right now, the shortest chapter of Break yet.


	12. Shadow Horizons: Attack on the Ministry

**Break  
**

**Shadow Horizons: Attack on the Ministry  
**

It happened so suddenly. Wizards began pouring out of the Floo. They did not immediately attack, but they looked ready to at a moments notice.

The wizards were using the darkest of the Dark Arts.

"Aurors!" The Head of the DMLE called. "Over here! We've got an invasion!" The Head of the DMLE was, unfortunately, not the type of man to completely thing things threw thoroughly, though.

A person garbed in all dark blue walked out and smiled, revealing all pointed teeth. "We're taking control now. Surrender and you won't be harmed... immediately. Resistance is futile..." The man trailed.

"ATTACK!" The Head of the DMLE shouted.

"I warned you." The dark blue man said, then smiled viciously. "Avada Kedavra!" The man suddenly shouted, killing the Head of the DMLE. The Aurors were now their own leader. Every man for himself.

"Flamenstraif! Crucio! Multiplexio Avada Kedavra! Cryckille! Multiplexio Avada Kedavra! Multiplexio Crucio!" The man shouted, pointing a wand towards the air above the Auror force. Dozens of Killing Curses and Cruciatus Curses came out of it. Aurors were jumping left and right, avoiding the homing Avada Kedavra's, and tried to duel at the same time. However the man kept shouted Multiplexio Avada Kedavra into the air. Within in seconds, the Atrium was under his control, and half the entire Auror force was dead.

Various divisions of the man's force moved up throughout the floors. While they couldn't use Multiplexio, they were extremely powerful wizards and using extremely powerful and dark spells.

After the Atrium and first floor had been conquered, Aurors abandoned their principles and began to use Dark Arts as well. It was a ferocious battle, but the Aurors numbers had already dwindled half way. The primary force keeping them alive was desperation and rage.

"Flamestraif!"

"Imperio!"

"Avada Kedavr-"

"NO! Stupefy!"

"Incarcerous!"

"Avarika de-le-von Karijir Gensik-Mwok der-" "Avada Kedavra!"

"Cryckus!"

"Cru-" "Stupefy! Take that! Stupefy! And that!"

"Imperio!"

"Tarantellegra! Locomotor Wibbly!"

"Pericula!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Stupeficum!" "Avada Kedavra!"

"Imperio!" "Incarcerous!" "Feriva!"

"Stupefy! Stupeficum! Stupefy Maxima!"

"Crucio Maxima!"

"Ablattero!"

"Agitantus! Agitantus! Agitantus!" "Alarte Ascendare!"

"Amitteo! Amitteo! AMITTEO! Ha! Keep misplacing those wands! Amitteo!"

"Anaticula! Quacky quacky! Anaticula!"

"Apospexo!"

"Incarcerous!"

"Crucio!"

"Arricneo!" "OWWW!" "Ha! Arricneo! Arricneo! Arricneo for all!"

"Arrugus!" "MY BEAUTIFUL SKIN!" "Avada Kedavra!"

"Avis! Oppungo! Avis! Avis! Avis! Oppungo! Avis! Oppungo!" "Blasted birds! Crucio!" "Not on my watch!"

"Balatus!" "Baaa. Baa? Baaaa! BAAAAA!" "No more speaking for you. Stupeficum."

"Bombarda!" "Cruthio!" "Stupefy!" "Avatha Kedatha!"

"Broccium Blicsum! Broccium Bufo! Broccium Bracco! Broccium Lodo!" "Moron!" "What did you just-"

"Calloslasma! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Blasted spell... Bad cobras! Avada Kedavra! Not on my watch, you python!"

It was a ferocious battle. Spells were thrown left and right. The Aurors put up a courageous fight, but they ultimately were defeated. Their numbers had already been severely dwindled before the battle. It was a hopeless battle from the very beginning. The entire Auror force was massacred, as were several Ministry employees. Resistance was, as the man had said, futile. Before long, floors were controlled by the mysterious man garbed in dark blue.

An announcement came the following day.

"**Citizens of the British Wizarding World. Your Ministry has fallen. You are now under the governance of General-Governor Mallus Malysteum, loyal servant of the new lord, Nabraak. Do not resist and this transition of power will go about peacefully. Managing your public affairs and newspapers will be the new Head of Domestic Affairs, Trinity Umbridge. Please remain inside your homes for the next month while the new governance makes changes to Diagon, Knockturn, and Haarbreatth Alley. Do not attempt to attack the new bearers of justice, the Sharakiu.**" This loud voice boomed across the Floo Network to every wizarding home.

Hogwarts began to prepare to declare complete independence from the new "British" magical government. It was a ceremony designed by the Four Founders in the case of mismanagement of the government that could potentially hinder the learning of the students. It was a shame that Headmaster Dumbledore, in his day and age, never discovered the ceremony.

The three most powerful students and Headmaster and the teachers of Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology would have their power siphoned, strengthening the wards and causing them to recognize that persons from the government could not enter without express permission. One burst of energy, a different color for each, would come out of them and head to a location in the ceiling. As the ceremony had never been performed before, it was unknown what would happen next.

"Headmaster: Romulus John Lupin."

"Potions: Mistryla Flurris Accuium."

"Charms: Jehedron Karijin Mortimus."

"Transfiguration: Monty Renaldo Bones."

"Herbology: Mirium Sprout Hantigoss."

"1st Student: Hawthorne Teak Eccerritricus."

"2nd Student: Ceil Karmilan."

"3rd Student: Azrael Shadir Winter."

Each respective person called out their name and their order.

"Hogwarts, hear our call, as was the Founders' wishes. Allow us to free and independent of the government, of which the management has mistreated Hogwarts and will not perform good for the school if given opportunity. Hogwarts, hear our plea." The eight voices spoke as one and eight bursts of magical energy came out.

From the Headmaster, yellow. From Professor Accuium, lavender. From Professor Mortimus, brown. From Professor Bones, red. From Professor Hantigoss, green. From Hawthorne, purple. From Ceil, smoke-color. From Azrael, white.

Then the ground began to quake, interrupting the ceremony. Ceil and Azrael's colorful energy never made it to the destination.

The castle's stone groaned again. A sense of uneasiness in Hawthorne turned to dread. What he feared was apparently coming true, Nabraak's forces were attacking the ancient castle.

Therefore, there was only one thing to do.

Sigh, and state an unfortunate fact that would happen. "I'm not going to finish crocheting my ladder hat, am I?" And then Hawthorne sighed again. It was a very good ladder hat, too. Multiple varieties and styles of yarn. Multiple colors, and the hat did look a lot like a ladder. Which is why Hawthorne called it a ladder hat. "And a very good ladder hat it was, too."

* * *

This chapter is rather important for moving the plot along. I skipped several months to the Ministry attack, as I'm sure you all didn't just want chapters saying that the research wasn't very successful.

Now... can anyone guess what the next chapter is? I've hinted at it since nearly the beginning of the fanfiction.

Teak is the strongest wood in the world, and a slight nod to The Gentleman Named Potter, in which the cane is made of teak, with a grip of emerald. Now, the next chapter will feature the end to **The Headmaster** as well as tie the plots of **The Eccentric **and **The Veil **together. **T****he Menace** continued and as you can see, Mallus Malysteum is lieing. Nabraak has not yet been revived.

Now, I see veils as a disguise, somewhat a smoke-color, smoky gray, obscuring the vision of the real thing. Does that remind you of anybody? Hint: Metamorphmagus. Starts with C. Burst of energy was smoke-colored.

Remember to review. The next chapter can be considered the first of the 'turning points' as I term it. It means a critically, vitally important part of the plot. And while this chapter and previous chapters moved the plot along, the next chapter will be the first of these 'turning points' for the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, I apologize for it being so short. I am simply not good at writing long chapters, but short chapters have the advantage of a fast plot.

Again, remember to review.


	13. NOTE OF HIATUS

**Break**

**Note of Hiatus**

I am very sorry, but Break is, as of right now, abandoned and on permanent hiatus.

I didn't know where I was going with this story. I started making crazier and crazier ideas that I wanted to implement, which would have completely warped the canon of this story.

Due to it, Break is cancelled and put up for adoption. However, I must be given credit, if adopted. Here is a list of ideas I wanted to implement but was unable to:

**One.** Turning Point: Escape to Azkaban. This was to be over 3,000 words and end the Shadow Horizons. _The Headmaster_ would end, _The Veil _would intertwine with _The Eccentric_ in that Ceil takes Hawthorne, Azrael and Drayce to Azkaban, where she had been preparing a safe place.

**Two. **_The End of Nabraak: Back to the Past_ and _The End of Nabraak: Battle with the Fiend_ and finally, _Epilogue: Hawthorne, Hemlock, and Heath Reborn_. The first one, Back to the Past, would have the combined powers of Azrael and Drayce, over a year, and Hawthorne, to create a portal to the day Nabraak first rose. Hawthorne would travel back in time. Battle with the Fiend would feature a huge, action-paced battle with Nabraak until he is dead. Feeling the effects of it, Hawthorne travels back through the portal and hugs Heath and Hemlock as yellow bubbles rise from them, the lights of their energy and life, until Hawthorne, Hemlock, and Heath are erased from existance, as is all their ancestors. The Epilogue would feature that, the Powers That Be, realizing the sorrow of the world, would grant Hawthorne, Hemlock, and Heath a return to Earth as Immortals to forever protect the Wizarding World.

With Nabraak erased from existence, this causes Harry Potter to change somehow, and the canon before it could be any number of fanfictions with a different Harry Potter.

Or, it caused Harry Potter to exist, because presumably, Nabraak ended the line that would eventually lead to Potter. Voldemort would have only one rise.

That is all the ideas I had.

I would like to thank** Gushlaw**, **MissHaleyBlack**,** PuppyProngs**, **WWWheezes**, **Antaress09**, **Lostinloliness**, **Serialkeller**, and **Ultima-owner** for favoriting.

I would like to thank **AlwaysSlytherin**,** Countrygirl83**, **Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad**, **Herbology Apprentice**, **Kaylee Alice Harman**, **MissHaleyBlack**, **WWWheezes**, **Boredperson7**, **Darkest Magic**, **Lostlinloliness**,** Luna1971**, **Ou8smileydeath**, **Serialkeller**, and **Ultima-Owner** for following.

I would like to thank **Boredperson7**,** Ultima-Owner**,** JannaKalderash**, **CJWrites**, **HPandWforever**,** Darkest Magic**, **Serialkeller**, **Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad**, **Antaress09**, **AlwaysSlytherin**, **Meteorthunder3**,** PuppyProngs**,** MissHaleyBlack**,** Saissister**, **Superstitious26**, and** Yue14121990** for reviewing.

I will be getting into other fictions, such as The Legend of Zelda and Pokemon, now that I have no stories (other than my one-shot series As Seen By) that need completion. My first Legend of Zelda story will appear later this week, whereas I am unsure as to when to post the Pokemon one. I am not sure as to when I might write another Harry Potter story, but I assure you, I will eventually put up another Harry Potter story.


End file.
